


Letting Go

by Miycroni



Series: Undertale oneshots I've gone and done [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of sad?, Angst, F/M, I'm the worst person ever, This is my first fanfiction do not read this pls its so bad, sadness I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miycroni/pseuds/Miycroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans knew you were sick. In fact, he'd known it for a long time. Ever since he'd met you, he had known something was off. Only now, he realised there really was nothing he could do to save you. No amount of monster food or healing magic could save you. No doctor medicine or praying, either. You were going to leave him. And that's all that was going through his mind. His baby would die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/gifts).



Sans knew you were sick. In fact, he'd known it for a long time. Ever since he'd met you, he had known something was off. Only now, he realised there really was nothing he could do to save you. No amount of monster food or healing magic could save you. No doctor medicine or praying, either. You were going to leave him. And that's all that was going through his mind. His baby would die.

A breath of your name escaped his lips as he stared at you, laying there on the hospital bed. He had deluded himself into believing if he held on longer, gave more words of encouragement, never left your side, you'd wake up. You never did. And every day, his heart broke a little more.

He remembers meeting you, the happy smile on your face as he told you one of his greatest jokes for the cold weather, and how you laughed with his brother even though all the other humans looked at him in annoyance. Your kindness, the art that hung from every wall in the house even now.

You stood up to every challenge. No matter what it was. Whether it was your friend being threatened or Undyne challenging you to yet another fighting match. You'd face it with just as much spunk as if you were still a boisterous teenager.

He remembers your soft, tinkley laughter too. And your even, firm voice. How through gentle coaxing and a steady hand you'd help him through even his worst nightmares. You'd probably crawl through hell and back for him, he thought with a bitter laugh.

But now you're weak, brittle. _Fragile_. The cold feeling of helplessness washed over him once again. Nothing he could ever do would help you wake up.

Once, he'd heard your voice. It was last month. You'd told him you were trying, in a pathetic, hoarse, broken voice. So still, here he stands. Refusing to pull the plug and let you die, refusing to end your suffering like the doctors said you should.

"Sans.." Papyrus was a lot quieter now than he was before all of this. Almost like he was afraid being too loud would shatter you into a million tiny, glass like pieces. "You've been here for a long time now.. Don't you want to eat?"

This time, just like all the others, there was no excited offerings of spaghetti or nagging for Sans to not go to New Grillby's. Just the concerned voice of his brother, with a underlying advice to let go. Pap was naive, but nowhere near dumb. He knew you were dying. But he was not dwelling, like Sans was. _Papyrus did not love you like Sans did_.

Sometimes Sans wondered if things would have turned out differently if you'd been diagnosed sooner. If Sans relied on his gut and heart sooner than his brain. Maybe Paps would not be here, worrying and trying to get Sans to eat again, to no avail.

Sans sighed, realising that he'd not been answering his thumb twiddling brother, who was awkwardly standing in the doorway, slouched and scared, his eyes darting around the room.

"No.. Paps. Eat without me. I'll be here." The heartbreak in his eyes almost made Sans's own heart burst. Sans _hated_ disappointing his brother. But you were dying. And he loved you.

 _And everyone wanted him to pull the plug_.

Sans didn't know when he started crying, but the slick liquid poured from his eye sockets nonetheless. He took your limp hand in his, silently willing for you to wake up from what was ailing you, before he stood.

And before he'd hope you'd wake the next morning, he pulled aside your doctor and asked him how he'd go about taking you off of life support.

They'd told him how brave he was, and how they'd have done the same thing in his place, but all he could think about was how _weak_ he was, how if you _just had a little more time_ and-

 

He decided not to go to your funeral.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What better way to start my oneshot series off than to be REALLY SAD. Happy 22nd!
> 
> (Also OnaDacora is my FAVE so I guess this is a gift for her too?)


End file.
